


the utopia of the valentines

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, No Angst, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Valentines day around here seemed to have a pattern of people making out everywhere. Natasha and Tony are the only couple around that doesn't follow the pattern.





	the utopia of the valentines

**Author's Note:**

> my idea for this was somewhat a soulmate au + a society that has romance and romantic actions as the best thing you can do, the better version of you, and the moment where you're not so romantic, you're aromantic or you're just. shy. it goes from a utopia to a dystopia
> 
> though it's not even implied, it's what for the background. or it can just be a normal soulmate au. or just romantic people and shy people. you decide
> 
> i have ideas about writing things like that, in soulmate aus and in a/b/o aus, things where the system lies and the main couple starts a revolution but i haven't written anything that really gets... deep on that type of stuff. i think i'm not ready for something that can be... great? like that
> 
> prompt of today: making out

Valentines day around here seemed to have a pattern of people making out everywhere.

The couples, jumping together, from one side to another.

“Do you ever think about how boring those people are?”

Tony shrugs.

“They seem to be happy. So what if it’s boring?”

Natasha’s silent, at first. Then she smiles and starts coming closer to him.

Tony takes a distance from her.

“Don’t.”

The smile she has is the _I told you_ he hates and sometimes he loves.

“Maybe,” she looks back to the street. “just maybe, instead of being more boring than us, they’re just less shy.”


End file.
